


Exhibition Skate

by Opalsong



Series: Grand Prix Run [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (whatever edition you like), Act Normal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dungeons and Dragons, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Poly!Chris, Polyamory, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Teasing, Terrible D&D jokes, Unicorns, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “They’re still out there so we have to be quiet,” he said into Otabek’s ear, “How do you want this to go? I could take you home and fuck you - fuck you in the car even.  Make our excuses and leave before we even eat.  Or I could fuck you right here and now; take the cage off and make you scream for me with Chris and Irina and Alex listening and eating outside.  They’d be cool with it; we asked them about that already.  Or,” and then Yuri’s voice got low and hungry, “we could go back out there and finish what we started.  Eat like nothing is different, like you aren’t falling apart with every twitch and dice roll.  Finish the session and then go with no one knowing that I was fucking you the whole time.”Or: Otabek and Yuri try something new at D&D night with Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re in hockey fandom and you think you recognize someone, you probably do. I’ve changed a couple things so don’t expect this to be accurate. If you are not in hockey fandom or don’t like RPF don’t worry, the character works as an original character (and that is mostly how I’ve written him. I just needed inspiration).
> 
> I tried to keep the Dungeons and Dragons mechanics vague and understandable to people who don’t play.
> 
> This was supposed to be a 5k max porn sequel. #OpalsongHasNoSenseOfScale
> 
> Thanks to Ailis_Fictive for betaing. And various people for D&D noob betaing. I hate you all for encouraging me.

Otabek lost control of his voice and the tiniest of moans escaped him. Yuri grinned up at him and went back to sucking at one of Otabek’s nipples. Otabek let his head fall back to the headrest of the passenger seat of Yuri’s car and just tried to breathe through the pleasure.  Yuri had parked the car, slithered into Otabek’s lap, rucked up his shirt, and started playing with his nipples five minutes ago and Otabek felt like he was going to scream.

They were parked outside Chris’ house for their bi-weekly (and yes Chris had made the joke. Five times) Dungeons and Dragons night. Apparently, one of Chris’ boyfriend’s former teammates was dating Otabek’s friend Anya and both were complete nerds.  Chris and Otabek had been coincidentally invited to the same table top game night at one point and tried playing.  Skating schedules being what they were, it was hard to get a solid group together with other people but Chris dragged his boyfriend and girlfriend into it and Otabek dragged in Yuri and they had amazing adventures.  

They were going to be late if Yuri didn’t stop teasing him.  Yuri pulled pulled off his nipple with a smacking, sucking sound that really shouldn’t be as hot as it was, and gave Otabek a kiss.  If Otabek had control of the kiss it would have been deep and desperate but Yuri gripped Otabek’s hair and kept the kiss soft.  He let it linger though, grinding down against Otabek once, just enough that Otabek could feel how the teasing had affected him.  Then Yuri opened the door and slid out of the car, going around to the trunk to get their stuff for the evening (dice, books, character sheets, snacks, and whatever else Yuri had decided he needed along).  Otabek shifted and ended up grinding back into the seat for a moment; feeling the plug inside him ride his prostate.  He pried himself out of the car.  This was going to be a long evening.

After Otabek won silver at Worlds and the amazing night in the hotel (the start of an amazing off season), Yuri had brought up the idea of getting off in public.  Otabek knew Yuri had an exhibitionist streak; the number of fantasies they traded that Yuri set in public places made it pretty clear.  It made Otabek wonder if Yuri got off in public bathrooms after a good skate so hard because of the skating or the semi-public space.  Public sex (bathrooms didn’t count.  All figure skaters did that) was a hard no for Otabek though, regardless of how hard he got off on the idea of having to act normal while getting off, because they were public figures.  There was no way that wouldn’t blow up in their faces.

Otabek stood and braced himself against the car for a moment before moving over to Yuri and helping him with their things.  He could feel the plug inside him; it brushed his prostate with every step.  He was nearly panting as they got to the door.  

Yuri rang the bell and Otabek closed his eyes and collected himself as best he could.  When he opened his eyes, he glanced down at his cock.  Despite his arousal, his pants weren’t tented at all.  Yuri had put a cock cage on him, a gorgeous contraption made of metal that fit closely to his dick and honestly looked more like jewelry than a sex toy.  It matched the plug inside him (of course it did. Yuri picked out both of them) and would force him to stay soft no matter how desperate he got.  It would also keep their friends from noticing what was going on.  It was uncomfortable though and Otabek knew it was only going to get worse as the evening wore on.

He and Yuri’d had plenty of awesome non-public sex but the thought of getting off while acting normal had lingered.  For both of them, it seemed, because Yuri eventually brought up the idea of doing it in front of just a few people.  People they both knew and knew could be trusted.  That.  That worked for Otabek.  They both agreed that the other people involved would have to know (because consent is vital).  But for Otabek’s fantasy, the other people couldn’t know when it was happening.  They were almost ready to let the idea go (like the one about Yuri’s hands completely wrapping Otabek’s waist in a corset.  That sort of waist training couldn’t be done while he was still skating), when Chris had hit on Yuri one games night and it had clicked.

Chris opened the front door with an over the top wave and a librarian-esque leer over his glasses.  Yuri and Otabek had sat down with him, Alex, and Irina over skype during the last off season to talk about this scenario.  They were aware that if Otabek kept his cool, they would never know that the scene had happened at all, though Otabek was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to last.  Not with how Yuri had teased him already.  All of them were more than okay with that and Chris had started leering at Otabek every time he and Yuri came over, trying to figure out whether Otabek was in a scene or not.  Otabek gave Chris the same polite nod he did every time and felt a flash of heat go through him the moment Chris turned away and walked into the house.  

Chris had no idea Otabek had a plug in him right now rubbing his prostate, and a cock cage on keeping him soft, and that Yuri had just spent five full minutes teasing Otabek’s nipples until they were tender and chafed against his undershirt.  Chris would have been all over him but he didn’t know.  Otabek was going to walk into that room and no one would know how desperate he was.  The flash of heat turned into a full body shiver.  Yuri glanced over and raised one perfect eyebrow.

“I’m fine,” Otabek said.  He shook himself once and steadied his voice. “Surprised me how strongly I reacted.”

“You wanna keep going?” Yuri asked softly.

“Yes,” Otabek hissed out.  Yuri grinned at that and nudged him in the direction of the dining room.

Chris’ house was actually Alex’s house, and it was huge.  Alex was an international hockey player (Otabek, honestly had no clue what team he played for but he thought it was somewhere in North America) and was loaded.  Somehow, and Otabek did not actually want the details, Chris ended up in a relationship with him and his wife Irina.  Chris had moved in with them a year or two ago (Otabek was sure that come their anniversary he would know which it was) and seemed to love the kept man lifestyle (no one in the figure skating community was surprised).  The house seemed practically palatial compared to the one bedroom apartments Otabek was used to, but by now it was familiar territory.  

They made it to the dining room and found Chris sprawled mostly on top of Alex, pouting about something.  Alex looked like what he was, Russian and a hockey player.  Otabek tried not to let his eyes linger on the muscles on display.  The teasing was getting to him if he was getting turned on by dark hair and missing teeth.  (The dark hair was negotiable and the muscles were, well. Otabek loved Yuri and Yuri gave him things he could never imagine.  He just sometimes missed being tossed around by someone stronger than him.)

“He says you never give him anything to work with,” Alex said, laughing.

“We give him plenty to fucking work with in the game,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes and setting their gear on the table.  Irina came in at that and laughed at all of them, her long dark hair bouncing as she walked.  She was gorgeous. Otabek’s mouth went dry for a moment; it was going to be a problem if sex fucked up their friendship and Otabek’s mind kept returning to sex.  She sat at the head of the table, glass of wine on her left and books, paper, and DM shield spread in front of her.  She gave Chris a pointed look, dark eyes narrowing.  Chris huffed out a whine and slid off Alex’s lap and into his own chair.  Otabek sat in his normal chair, across from Alex and beside Yuri, and felt the plug push against his prostate.  It took everything he had not to go rigid with pleasure.  He rode it out while Yuri got dice and sheets out for both of them..

“You want a drink?” Yuri asked cruely.  He had to know that Otabek was barely collected.  Yet this was what Otabek wanted.  He wanted to have to put aside his arousal and act completely normal.

“Yes,” he said.  And he sounded normal.  Even just that made a spike of heat go through him.  This was working. And it was amazing.

Irina started the game; she was their Dungeon Master at the moment (they rotated with every campaign).

“When we left off last time, a local priest had invited you to her shrine to pray and be blessed for future journeys.  You took her up on her offer - and before you pipe up, yes the goddess in the shrine has good relations with your god Yuri; if you want to pray to see whether to accept the blessing you can.”  Irina said.  

“Of course, I don’t want to fuck it up and have no heals when we get into whatever shit is going to happen,” Yuri said.  Yuri played healer exclusively. He didn’t trust anyone else to do it.  It was hilariously endearing.  In this campaign he played an Elven Cleric named Seraph.  He rolled his dice.

“Twenty-two for Seraph’s religion check,” he said.

“You feel that the blessing is fine and that this is important.  You all participate in the ritual.  Near the end there is a bright flash of light and a voice like the rustling of leaves and rushing of water fills your mind. ‘Adventurers from the realms beyond, please help my people,’ it says.  And yes, Alex, the voice is feminine.” Irina sounded exasperated when she said that.  Alex just grinned in response.  Otabek had almost forgotten about the plug inside him, too caught up in the story.  Then he shifted and a spark of pleasure raced up his spine.

“‘You heard the goddess!’ the priest exclaims and when you ask about the message you get told about a corruption that is causing the land to rot and the wild animals to turn feral.”

Irina was a good DM, fair and ruthless when she needed to be but willing to joke and let them go on tangents when they wanted.   Case in point, they’d only been tromping through the Feywild for a couple of minutes when Chris’ character (a Half-Elf Bard named Xavier) started playing his lute as they walked.  Xavier did this all the time and while it was useless, it was pretty neat fluff.  Chris rolled for how good his performance was and Irina rolled some dice behind her DM screen (which she did all the time).  Only then she started laughing.

“As you walk, a unicorn trots up to the path.  It seems drawn by the music,”  she said around giggles.  Chris gaped.  Alex burst into raucous laughter.

“You did that on purpose,” Alex accused.

“No, I rolled and checked the chart and unicorns are an option in the Feywild for random encounters,”  Irina said before breaking out into more laughter.  Otabek laughed and gasped as that caused him to clench around the plug; he kept to chuckling after that.

The unicorns kept coming.  Chris balked at first but then gave in and swung to the other extreme, making Xavier play more and louder to please and attract more unicorns. It worked.  Alex continued to make fun of Chris.  His dwarf fighter, Alexandrilia (Alex cross played as a lady a lot which was nice because it meant they had at least one female in the party most of the time.  Though he insisted on talking in a high breathy voice for his characters which was incredibly annoying.  Sometimes Otabek thought that was why he did it.), was making all sorts of horn puns and terrible virgin jokes.

“‘I think it’s because the unicorns know we have something in common’ Xavier says,” Chris protested.

“‘Yeah and what’s that?  That you’re horny and ridable?’” Alex said as Alexandrilia, giving Chris a leer.  Chris spluttered for a moment.

“‘No!’ Xavier says, ‘It’s that we attract beautiful virgins.’” Chris said righteously.

Otabek got into the adventure, managing to put his arousal on the back burner while his character (a Human Sorcerer named Hades) got deeply involved in their quest.  

“Oh! The music,” Chris chirped and jumped up, grabbing his phone.  He fiddled with it while the rest of them kept playing (though he did keep chiming in) until he settled on some appropriately Enchanted Forest music and placed the phone into a set of speakers near the wall.  The music permeated the room and they all laughed at how the unicorns were surrounding Chris due to his inattention.

Then Otabek’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head.  Yuri had done something (probably with his phone or a remote) and the plug inside him was vibrating.  The vibration was low, not very powerful at all but it was steady against his prostate with the way he was sitting and a reminder he couldn’t ignore that he was plugged and wanting in front of people who had no idea.  Otabek just breathed through it for a moment.  Yuri had chosen the right moment to start the plug; the music would cover the slight sound and everyone’s distraction with Chris would keep Otabek’s reaction hidden.

Otabek smiled at Yuri in thanks.  Yuri grinned a little wickedly back.

“Okay, what are you grinning about?”  Chris asked huffily.

“Just wondering if you’re ever going to try and ride the fucking unicorn,” Yuri shot back.  Everyone laughed at Chris and they got back to playing.

Turned out that the unicorns were trying to lead them to a magical spring where they could get some protection against the corruption they were tracking.  This was great because Hades wasn’t good at resisting it and Seraph was running out of protection spells fast.  As they continued on the journey, Yuri continued to play with the remote for the vibe inside Otabek.  He turned it off and on seemingly at random, never letting Otabek settle into a level of arousal that he could ignore.  Otabek rolled well to check a clearing for magical signs of corruption and Yuri turned it on.  Otabek shivered and managed to get through his turn without giving himself away.  The next time he tried to speak up with a thought, Yuri turned it off, which sent Otabek reeling at the loss for a moment.  The awareness was doing more for him than the vibration right now; the heightened consciousness of his actions and words, just in case something gave him away, the ache of his cock trying to get hard and pressing against the cage.

They were tracking the corruption through the forest now.  The unicorns tagged along even after they left the mystical spring.  Hades was doing his best to track the source and flow magically.  Alexandrilia was looking at the physical world around them for signs.  Seraph could sense the evil and was more help than both of them combined.  Xavier continued to entertain the unicorns.  That kept the corruption from affecting them so it was more useful than it sounded.  They were deep into the wild forest with no end in sight.

“‘I think we should stop for the night, we won’t track as well in the dark’,” Alex said in Alexandrilia’s breathy tones (which, how was that right for a dwarf?).

“‘It won’t affect Hades or me’,” Yuri shot back as Seraph.

“‘Some of us need our beauty sleep,’ Alexandrilia says, ‘and it isn’t me.’” Alex said, “‘I don’t want to fight whatever is at the end of the trail in the dark.’”

They all agreed with that.  As their characters made camp for the night (unicorns cuddling in around Xavier), Yuri turned the vibrations off.  Otabek calmed down a little and worked on focusing on the game.  Hades hadn’t been as helpful as usual and Otabek knew he had some spells that could help here.  He made sure to prep them and jot some notes to himself so he’d remember later, despite whatever Yuri intended to do to him.  After another couple of minutes spent talking about watch schedules and rolling perception checks, they all got up to stretch a little.  Alex got up and wandered into the kitchen, saying something about snacks, and Irina followed with her now empty wine glass.  Chris smirked at them and bounced off to join his partners.

The moment Chris was out of the room Yuri turned to Otabek.

“Sit down,” he demanded in a low voice.  Otabek sat.  Yuri practically threw himself onto his lap and pulled up his shirt.  He shoved his hand over Otabek’s mouth right before he bit Otabek’s nipple.  Yuri’s hand muffled Otabek’s sharp noise as the pleasure arced through him, down his spine and grounded itself in the steady ache in his cock.  Yuri turned the bite into a steady sucking and brought his other hand up to torment the Otabek’s other nipple.  Otabek started to squirm.  That made Yuri pull back.

“Stop that,” he said sharply.  Otabek froze.  

“And keep quiet,” he warned right before he brought both hands up and pinched and rolled both nipples at once.  Otabek clenched his jaw.

“Wanted to do that since we got here,” Yuri panted against Otabek’s ear, “Want to push you down on the table and fuck you in front of them.”

Yuri ground down against Otabek again and then started sucking at Otabek’s chest, leaving bites and hickeys scattered across it.  Otabek shook from the onslaught, trying to stay quiet and still.

“We’re ordering in tonight,” Alex called from the kitchen, “what do you want?”

Yuri pulled back and straightened Otabek’s clothes while he said, “Depends on what kind of fucking food we’re getting.”

Yuri straightened his own clothes as he slid back into his chair, yelling about delivery places with Alex.  He looked at Otabek expectantly.  Otabek whimpered quietly but managed to collect himself before the others returned from the kitchen.  The plug felt heavy inside him and his cock pressed against the cage so hard Otabek wasn’t sure if he wanted Yuri to touch him or just leave him alone.

“Lighten up Beka!” Chris said when he came back into the room, throwing himself into his chair.  Otabek clamped down on himself, using every ounce of control he had to stop the full body shiver that Chris’ presence prompted.  He tightened around the plug too and that nearly undid him.

“There’s no need to sit there all dour about the world!  Life is great!  The unicorns haven't even tried to eat us yet,” Chris continued, grinning and shuffling his character sheets.

All Otabek wanted to do was shake apart and beg Yuri to take him; let him come or even just let him come down.  Instead, he kept his voice even with the same control that made him do a quad combo in the back half of his routine, “They haven't eaten you because you haven’t asked to ride them yet.”

Chris paused and then burst out into raucous laughter, “You sit there all calm and then you come out with something like that! This is why you are the best.”

“Who’s the best?” Alex pouted as he came out of the kitchen, Irina following him, “I fuck that glorious ass of yours, well it’s not as good as mine - hockey ass and all - but the point stands.  Why is he the best?”

“Oh yes, yours is definitely the best ass for spanking,” Irina said as she sat down.  She smirked at them as Alex immediately screwed his face into a look of innocence.  He didn’t do it very well in Otabek’s opinion, but the attempt was hilarious. Chris continued to laugh and banter with them and Otabek smiled and got his sheets and dice in order; letting the normalcy of the situation wash over him and fan the arousal in him.  Yuri popped into the kitchen and came back with glasses of water for himself and Otabek before sprawling over his chair - his calf landing squarely on Otabek’s thigh.

They got back into the game.  The camp was thankfully not invaded by twisted creatures of evil or surrounded by fey traps during the night (both of which had happened before. All fear the DM dice).   Their characters packed up and kept tracking the corruption.  Every time Otabek shifted to roll his dice he could feel the plug inside him.  Yuri kept fidgeting, rubbing his foot against Otabek’s thigh.  Against his still soft but aching cock.  Otabek tried to keep his mind on the game but it was difficult.  Tracking spells and withering foliage couldn’t compete with a plug and Yuri’s foot.

“Are you okay, Yuri?” Irina asked after Yuri failed to insult a local hermit they were asking for information, “you’re more fidgety than usual.”

“Fucking fine.  Just cause this grunt isn’t worth my time doesn’t mean I’m going all soft on you,” Yuri blustered.  Otabek could see just how not soft Yuri was going and it made him swallow hard.  Chris was laughing again; probably at the innuendo.  Because Chris was a twelve year old at heart.  Not that it wasn’t true.  Otabek smirked at Yuri a little.

“Oh fuck off.” Yuri tossed his hair and sat properly.  Otabek couldn’t figure out if he was relieved or not at the loss of the teasing.  Then the plug started to vibrate again and Otabek wanted to swear and yell and tear his clothes off to either get it out or get off.

“‘The hermit is worth our respect!’ Alexandrilia says with a bow to the creature in question,” Alex cut in, breathy tones and all.

“It’s probably the goddess in disguise after all,” he added in his regular amused voice.

Otabek had started shaking slightly with tension by the time the doorbell rang for the food.  He kept dropping his dice when he had to roll.  Yuri gave a significant look in the direction of the bathroom and Otabek waited long enough for Irina to call a break before he got up and went.

After he closed the door he grabbed on to the counter and just breathed for a moment.  The plug was unmoving inside him but it felt heavy and demanding anyway.  The walk to the bathroom had nearly undone him; Chris and Irina poking each other about whose fault the unicorns were and Alex grumbling that they were leaving him to pay for dinner again, Yuri deep in his notes for the session, and the feeling of the plug and the cage on him while he walked.  Knowing that they didn’t know how he felt, how his nipples were peaked and sensitive under his cardigan, nearly sent him to his knees right there in the dining room.

But he’d made it.  He was safe to let go in the bathroom where no one would know.  He just stood and shook for a while.  Then his hips started twitching.  He knew that he couldn’t fuck himself on the plug but his body tried anyway.

“Otabek, it’s me,” came Yuri’s voice from the other side of the door and Otabek clenched his jaw on a moan.

“Yeah,” he managed to get out, hips moving more frantically.

“You cool with me coming in?” Yuri asked and Otabek squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.  Then managed an affirmative noise when he remembered that Yuri couldn’t see him.  Otabek could hear the door open and froze, wanting to scream at the lack of movement.  Yuri slipped into the room.

“Oh fuck Otabek,” Yuri said.  His voice sounded breathy and reverent.  Otabek heard the door shut and the lock click into place.  He tried to stay still but his hips kept twitching forward.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Yuri breathed.  He came up behind Otabek and rested his hands on Otabek’s hips, not stopping them, just riding along, “You’re fucking falling apart and no one knew.  Even I couldn’t figure out if you were turned on sometimes.”

Yuri nipped at Otabek’s ear and ground his cock against Otabek’s ass.  Almost, but not quite, where Otabek wanted it, and the tease was enough to make Otabek hang his head.

“Please,” he whined, “please. I need you.”

Yuri shushed him; wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist and just holding him for a moment.

“They’re still out there so we have to be quiet,” he said into Otabek’s ear, “How do you want this to go? I could take you home and fuck you - fuck you in the car even.  Make our excuses and leave before we even eat.  Or I could fuck you right here and now; take the cage off and make you scream for me with Chris and Irina and Alex listening and eating outside.  They’d be cool with it; we asked them about that already.  Or,” and then Yuri’s voice got low and hungry, “we could go back out there and finish what we started.  Eat like nothing is different, like you aren’t falling apart with every twitch and dice roll.  Finish the session and then go with no one knowing that I was fucking you the whole time.”

Otabek gripped the counter so hard he thought he was going to break something.  He wanted it.  All of it.  He wanted to come so badly but he also wanted to prolong this, draw it out.  Even the thought of going back to playing made him want to cry but it also made him want to straighten up and do it because the end would be so, so worth it.  (He also wanted to know what the source of the corruption was.  Irina was running a really good campaign and he wanted to see the end of the session.)

 

“Your call,” Yuri said, continuing to hold him.  Otabek closed his eyes and focused.  Could he do it.  Could he keep it together.  (Did it matter if he couldn’t? If he broke and they saw him, messy and shattered and wanting.)

“Play,” Otabek said, “but-”

He paused.  And yes.  He wanted.  He need it.

“Fuck me,” he said desperately.  Yuri’s breath caught and he let it out on a moan.  He pulled Otabek’s head around and kissed him; messy and fierce and hungry.

“I don’t,” Otabek started when Yuri let him up; then broke off on gasp.  He tried again, “You should come but not, I want to keep going, I can do this.”

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered, “fuck fuck fuck Otabek.  Yeah you can.  You can, fuck.”

Yuri grabbed at Otabek’s pants; wrenching at the button and fly.  Otabek’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Yuri’s hands pressed uncaringly up against his painfully soft dick.  Otabek moaned and Yuri let out a little hiss in response as he felt the cage.  Yuri cupped it, hand warm and too much around Otabek right now.

“Don’t,” Otabek sobbed, “please don’t.”

Yuri immediately let go.  But he took a moment to inspect it over Otabek’s shoulder.  Otabek knew he was looking for signs that the cage was causing actual damage and not temporary discomfort (even though Otabek felt like his cock was going to fall off at any moment - or break the cage).  Yuri stepped back so obviously Otabek’s cock was fine (it didn’t feel fine).  And then Otabek’s pants were around his thighs and he could hear Yuri pushing his own clothing out of the way.

“So fucking hot,”  Yuri breathed.  He reached past Otabek, into the medicine cabinet and his hand came back with a tube of lube.

“Like they’ll fucking mind,” he muttered defensively.

Yuri wasted no time teasing Otabek.  Otabek would have broken if he did and Yuri seemed too desperate to even consider it.  That only made Otabek hotter.  Yuri grabbed at the plug; it took him two tries.  Otabek groaned; Yuri only got that clumsy when he was close to coming.  Yuri pulled the plug out fast.  Then Otabek could feel a blunt warmth at his entrance and just shook as he waited.  Somewhere in there Yuri had used the lube because when he pushed he slid in smoothly.  Yuri bottomed out in one strong thrust.  Otabek nearly sobbed at the relief of the touch.  The warm wetness inside him; opening up all the places that the plug couldn’t touch.  Yuri inside him, working himself with Otabek’s body.  Yuri murmuring non-stop in his ear, filth and endearments intertwined in a way that only Yuri could pull off.  Otabek clenched his jaw on a scream and rode it out.  He was shaking, rocking back onto Yuri, grasping at his cock.  Taking everything he had and wanting more.

Yuri dissolved into chanting “fuck fuck fuck” and Otabek clenched onto him, squeezing him through his orgasm, pulling it into himself and devouring it.

Yuri slumped down onto him for a moment but got up quickly when Otabek’s legs started to buckle.

“Fuck,” he said with feeling as he pulled out.  Otabek let out a soft groan in response.

“They probably think we’re making out in here,” Yuri said thoughtfully.  He grabbed a washcloth and washed his dick off with soap and water.  Otabek glanced up into the mirror and saw Yuri looking at him; at his ass.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed and reached out.  Otabek felt him drag a finger over his crack and up to his hole.  He dipped it back in and only then did Otabek realise that he was putting the come that had spilled out back into Otabek.  Otabek shook in a full body shudder that had him tossing his head and writhing a little.

“Too much?” Yuri asked.  Otabek shook his head.

“Good,” Yuri said, satisfaction lacing his voice.  Then he grabbed the plug off the counter, gave it a quick wash, a swipe of lube, and slipped it back into Otabek.  Otabek nearly screamed (with frustration or pleasure he wasn’t sure).  Then he cleaned up Otabek’s ass, pulled both of their clothes back on properly, and straightened.  Then he turned to Otabek and hugged him, held him fast for a moment.

“You can do this,” he said into Otabek’s ear, “and if you can’t, I’ve got you.”

Otabek nodded and squared his shoulders.

“Let’s do this,” he said and opened the door.

Their return to the dining room caused Alex to wolf-whistle and Chris to give them an over the top leer.  

“If you’re done ‘washing up’,” Irina said, actually using air quotes (Chris found his people with these two.  Otabek sometimes despaired that they were his friends), “the food is here.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Of course we washed up before we ate; some of us were raised to have actual sanitary habits.”  Otabek smirked while the others laughed, sitting in his seat and trying not to grind down onto it.  

They all grabbed food.  Otabek shot Yuri an intensely grateful look when he loaded up a plate and handed it to Otabek so Otabek didn’t have to get up or shift around too much.

“Aw, you’re such a good dom, Yurio,” Alex cooed.

“Fuck off, that’s not my name,” Yuri shot back.

“It’s true though,” Otabek said, his voice just a little too raw and honest.  Fuck.  But it just made Irina smile softly and Chris give him an over the top soppy look.  Even Alex’s broad grin softened into a genuine smile.  The attention brought the situation back into sharp focus for Otabek and he could feel pleasure zap through him like an electric shock.  It left a soft, tingling, anticipatory feeling in its wake, the potential right before a static shock - a prickle on his skin, a twitch from his cock (soft yet insistent), a sensitivity around the plug.  He stayed relaxed and sank into the feeling; aware of every inch of his body and also the action around him, present in a way he hadn’t managed to be earlier in the evening.

They ate and Irina started the game back up again.  Otabek had been so out of it before that he’d missed their arrival at a clearing that was the source of the corruption.  They picked back up there now and Otabek was happy to be able to focus enough to help the party out.  The clearing looked empty and the absolute epitome of what a Feywild clearing should be; which was a sign that something was wrong - outside the clearing everything was dead and rotting.  Also, the unicorns refused to enter the clearing and were trying to block Xavier from entering as well.  Otabek shifted to grab his dice so he could roll to check for magic and the plug shifted inside him causing another bolt of pleasure to jolt through his body.  He rolled and found out there was a strong illusion laced with a charm effect on the clearing.  He went through his spell list looking for something to dispel it and clenched down on the plug.  Yuri reached across him to grab more food and Otabek leaned into his arm which glanced across one nipple causing him to shiver and Yuri to slip him a considering look.

Hades managed to dispel the illusion and they were looking at-

“Is that a giant fucking ROPER?” Chris asked in a tone of horrified delight.

“You’ll just have to make a check to see,” Irina said smirk firmly in place.  Otabek started laughing, of course the day Yuri decided to torture him here was the day Irina decided to troll Chris by making them fight a tentacle monster.  Laughing made him clamp down on the plug, which made him choke on a moan.  Irina offered him some water while Yuri and Alex laughed at Chris’ expression of shock.  Alex rolled a check and surprisingly (given his low religion score) found out it was an Aspect of Lolth.

Otabek took the glass of water and they all rolled initiative.  Otabek got to go first and just as he was about to declare his attack the plug started vibrating, which was just cruel.  He managed to play his turn before closing his eyes and trying to compose himself.  The tingle of awareness reached from his core all the way to the tips of his fingers and he was entirely aware that the others were playing around him, expecting him to be present and respond.  He tried.

Unlike before, Yuri didn’t play with the vibrations now.  He kept them on, shaking Otabek’s control, pushing him.  As combat went on Yuri started leaning over into Otabek’s space, jostling him or causing him to shift.  He started to grind down on his seat whenever it wasn’t his turn, trying to get more.  The plug was so present inside him and their eyes were on him and he couldn’t hold it together.  The unrelenting tease and the knowledge that everyone was watching him fall apart and they didn’t even know it was suddenly too much - suddenly overwhelming and Otabek was coming apart.

Then it was his turn and he couldn’t.  He just.  

“Hades,” he broke off on a gasp, “Hades -”

“You okay?” Alex asked, actual concern lacing his voice.  Otabek managed to point at one of the spells on his sheets.

“On the bulb behind it,” he managed to get out, his voice shaking.  His muscles were jumping and he could tell his eyes were fluttering.  He broke.

“Please,” he practically moaned, eyes fixed on Yuri.  Yuri turned to Irina.

“So?” he said.  

She considered the move and said, “Sure, go ahead and roll.  You have line of sight.”

Otabek picked up his dice and fumbled them.  He reached for them again and gasped, the shift caused the plug to push against his prostate.  He was gone enough that he just ground into the position for a moment.

 “Holy shit!” Chris’ eyes were huge as they flicked between Otabek and Yuri, “You’re doing it aren’t you.  You’re getting him off right now while we play.”

Chris’ jaw sagged open a little and Yuri smirked.  Alex’s eyebrows went up and he looked impressed.  They knew.  Otabek started shivering and his head dropped.  He didn’t even try to go for the dice, just sat there gasping and writhing in his chair.

“You got him ready in the bathroom?” Irina asked. “He did well to hold out for this long.  I didn’t realize until he started begging.”  Yuri reached out to run a proprietary hand through Otabek’s hair.  Otabek shivered and leaned into it.  He could feel Yuri’s smug look even without seeing it.

“Fuck no,” Yuri said derisively, “I started teasing him before we left our place.  Like he’d break that fucking fast.”

That got a strangled noise from Chris and a low whistle from Alex.  Otabek squirmed.

“Fucking hell,” Chris breathed.  He sounded awed and turned on.  (Of course Otabek knew what Chris sounded like when he was turned on; the whole world knew.)

“You haven’t been working him hard enough then,” Alex said and that sent a shock of anger through Otabek.  Yuri worked him perfectly, gave him exactly what he needed; how dare Alex fucking-

“You think so?”  Yuri asked.  He sounded casual.  And mischievous.  He hand in Otabek’s hair smoothed down over his head and neck.  Otabek relaxed; Yuri had a plan and Otabek knew that tone of voice - Yuri was going to blow Alex’s mind.  Yuri leaned down and whispered into Otabek’s ear.

“You cool with showing them?  Letting them be part of this?  Or do you want the bathroom or car?”

Otabek considered the out Yuri was giving him.  But he and Yuri had discussed this; the ending of the scene.  Otabek had wanted to last but knew that Yuri could break him anytime he wanted.  They’d talked about what would happen if he broke and the various options.  They had decided before and Otabek didn’t want to safeword out.  He had given his consent and that hadn’t changed.  He trusted Yuri.

“Green,” he whispered back.

“Want me to show you what he’s been going through since we got here?” Yuri asked the others.  Chris looked a little overwhelmed and a lot turned on.  Irina looked interested and intrigued.  And Alex - Alex looked smug.  Otabek wanted to get naked now; wipe that smug smirk right off his face.

“Sure,” Alex said casually, raising a questioning eyebrow at his partners.

“Yeah,” Chris agreed eagerly, “I mean, yes. Sure.”  Irina just nodded, though she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table in anticipation.

“Okay,” Yuri smirked, “Otabek, get naked.”  

Otabek stood up, back already straightening at the order.  It was Chris who whimpered.

Otabek stipped fairly perfunctoraly, though he made sure he was graceful and not rushed.  He folded each item of clothing and placed them on his chair.  Chris was already making little breathy noises when Otabek started but Alex’s breath hitched when Otabek took his shirt off; the bites and hickeys Yuri’d given him bright on his chest, his nipples red and peaked and swollen.  Then Otabek had his pants off and Irina gave a soft moan, Otabek glanced at her and she was looking at his cock - straining against its pretty cage.

“Holy fuck, he’s been wearing that the entire time?” Chris said.  Otabek wasn’t sure that Chris wasn’t going to come right there, just from seeing him.

“Fuck yeah,” Yuri said from where he was lounging back in his chair, “and that’s not all.”

Yuri gave a lazy twirling motion with his hand, “Turn and straddle the chair.”

Otabek did as he was told, swinging one leg over the seat and leaning forward just slightly to brace himself on the back.  Yuri reached out and pushed Otabek’s cheeks apart with a hand and Chris let out a noise that made Otabek think he might actually be coming in his pants.

Alex let out a low, “Fuck,” and Yuri could hear cloth rustle like he had to adjust himself.

“It is vibrating?” Irina asked.  Her voice was breathy and low and went straight to Otabek’s dick.  Apparently it also went to Chris’ because he yelped and there was some rustling and crashing behind him.  Otabek turned his head and looked over his shoulder.  Alex and Chris were both standing; Chris’ chair knocked over.  Alex had Chris’ hands behind his back and Chris was writhing in his grip; mouth open and eyes fixed on Otabek’s ass.  Alex was tenting his pants.

“Yeah,” Yuri confirmed casually, relaxing to sprawl over his chair again.  He looked gorgeous, lazy and unaffected and in control.  Otabek arched his back a little to show off for him.  Yuri gave him a slow, appreciative smile in return, “Hasn’t been vibrating the whole time.  I could only use it when the music was fucking loud enough.”

Otabek was starting to feel it again, the distraction of showing off sliding away into the feeling of eyes on him and vibrations in him.  His head dropped and his hips started jerking in little half aborted thrusts, trying to ride the plug.

“Please,” he begged Yuri and Yuri ran a hand along his back, cupping and squeezing his ass.  Otabek’s breath hitched and he pressed back into it.

“We talked about this.  Do you want in?”  Yuri asked the others.  Chris made a noise like he was dying and Alex swore under his breath.  It was Irina who answered.

“All of us or only some? And do you have specific rules?”  she asked.

“All of you,” Yuri said, “and I’m in charge.  Our safeword is spade; you got one?”

“Penguin,” Irina said, her voice taking on a tone Otabek had never heard from her before, sultry and predatory, “and understandable.  Though, you aren’t our dom,” she added sharply.

“Of course not,” Yuri snorted derisively, fingers digging into Otabek’s crack - pressing on the plug.  Otabek moaned and Chris whimpered, “but I am the choreographer of this scene.  If that isn’t fucking okay, I’ll take Otabek to the bathroom and finish him so we can finish the fucking session.”

“That’s fine,” Irina said, a smile in her voice, “I think the boys would never forgive me if I denied them this.”  

Yuri snorted, “Spoiled.”

“Of course,” Irina shot back.

“Chris,” Yuri said.

Chris responded with a shaky, “yeah?”

“You wanna fuck Beka?”  Yuri asked casually and Otabek moaned at the thought of it.  He knew it wasn’t going to be that simple but he wanted it anyway.  “Think you can last?”

 

“Yes.  Please,”  Chris sounded like he was dying.  Yuri nudged Otabek and he looked up and back over his shoulder.  

“Where do you want me,” Chris blurted out. His wrists were still caught by Alex’s hands but he was unmoving in their grip.

“Sit down in your seat,” Yuri ordered and Otabek shivered again; this was one of his favourite positions.  He waited as Yuri got something out of his bag; it turned out to be a condom.  He held it out to Otabek but said, “don’t move.”

Otabek stayed still and let Yuri place the corner of the wrapper in his mouth.  He held it there, it was small enough that he wasn’t even worried about drooling.  Then Yuri ran a hand down his back.  The caress ended with Yuri tapping the plug.  The vibrations stopped and Otabek gave a small full body shake in response.  Yuri pulled the plug out slowly, showing it off to Irina, Alex, and Chris.  Otabek dropped his head again and tried not to clench around it.  Then he was empty and he whined at the feeling; twitching his hips.

Yuri smacked him on the ass and said, “You want to be full; go and take it from Chris.”

Otabek straightened, turned, and caught sight of Chris: sitting in his chair like he had no idea how this had happened.  Alex was behind him, bracing him.  Irina was leaning forward; fingers playing with her lips.  Otabek walked around the table and dropped to his knees.  Yuri hadn’t told him what to do here specifically and Otabek wanted something in his mouth, at least for the moment.

Otabek dropped the condom packet into his hand and then leaned forward to nuzzle Chris’ fly.  Chris started muttering in German and Otabek could hear chairs scrape and clothing rustle as Yuri and Irina moved to get a better look.  Otabek wanted to spend time here, nuzzling and mouthing at Chris’ cock but he was too empty; the feeling too insistent to allow for much playing.  He undid Chris’ fly with his teeth and sucked a little at the head of his cock through the fabric underneath.  He used his lips and nose and teeth to drag Chris’ cock out into the light.  Otabek shivered.  It had been a long time since he’d had anyone except Yuri inside him and he was surprised at how much he wanted it.  This cock, unknown and new, was going to be stretching him, filling him.  He ached at the thought.  He and Yuri would need to discuss that.  He set the thought aside for later, tearing the condom wrapper open and putting the condom in his mouth.  He leaned forward and Chris’ hands landed in his hair.  Otabek stilled; that was not what he wanted.

“Alex, hold Chris’ hands,” Yuri commanded from somewhere above Otabek and Chris’ hands disappeared.  Chris moaned.  The moan broke off into cursing as Otabek rolled the condom down with his mouth.  Chris’ cock filled his mouth and he sucked briefly.  But having his mouth that full only made his ass feel emptier so he pulled back after the one suck.

“No, fuck, please,” Chris whimpered.  Otabek ignored him, getting to his feet.  He looked for Yuri and Yuri grinned at him.

“Go for it,” Yuri said and Otabek nearly moaned in relief, “Alex, keep holding onto Chris.”

“Sure,” Alex said casually, hands landing on Chris’ shoulders. Chris whined again, shifting impatiently.

Otabek swung his leg over Chris’ chair, facing the table.  He reached behind himself and found Chris’ cock, got himself lined up, and began to sink down.  It was easy, stretched and lubed as he was.  He was too desperate to tease Chris or go slowly; he wanted to be full immediately.  Chris bucked and writhed as best he could with Alex holding him down (which wasn’t much) and Otabek let his eyes fall closed as he sank onto his cock.  The feeling was everything he’d wanted.  He was stretched in ways the plug never could, and in ways that Yuri’s cock didn’t.  He reached the bottom and just revelled for a minute in the feeling.  He was full.  He was grounded and anchored; held in place.  He circled his hips a couple times just to feel it and then stilled.  He raised his head and looked at Yuri.

Yuri was flushed; mouth gaping slightly and pupils blown wide.  As Otabek watched, he licked his lips and just stared right back.  Otabek arched his back and spread his legs a little further to show off and Yuri let out a breathless moan.  Then he seemed to snap back to himself.

“Okay,” he said and turned back to the table.  He gathered up Otabek’s sheets and dice and passed them over.  Otabek leaned forward and took them, relishing the slide of Chris’ dick in his ass as he did.  Chris let out a choked noise.

“What?” he asked but Otabek could feel his cock twitch with interest inside him.

“Well obviously we’re going to finish the session.  We only have the combat left and we’re not going to call it in the middle of that just so Otabek can get fucked,” Yuri said matter-of-factly; as if he hadn’t been about to do just that just minutes ago.  Otabek smirked and ground down on Chris’ cock a little.  He could wait now.  Yuri had a plan.

“But there could be more after,” Chris said desperately, “we could have to do a whole nother encounter to cleanse the forest.”

“And?” and that was Alex.  He was sitting back down and smirking at Chris, “You don’t want to be warm and snug for all that?”

“I want to come!” Chris wailed and that made Otabek laugh.  He threw his head back onto Chris’ shoulder and laughed and laughed.  Chris squawked and then moaned at the clench of Otabek around him.  When Otabek was done laughing (he was still chuckling a little) Yuri grabbed his dice.

“Well?” he asked Irina.  She smirked at Chris.

“There is only combat left.  And you should be able to last,” she said before turning back to her notes, “I believe Otabek was going to cast a spell.”

And so they played.  Otabek finally rolled for his spell against the innocent looking bulb behind the monster and it hit; he clenched little in victory and Chris gasped in his ear.  Otabek rolled for damage and the bulb was incinerated.

“When the bulb burns the Aspect screams and thrashes about.  It gets a reaction; everyone roll dexterity checks,” Irina told them.  Chris was the one that fumbled his dice this time, but that turned into a beautiful dodge for Xavier.  Chris started nuzzling into Otabek’s neck, his glasses digging into Otabek’s cheek, leaving kisses wherever he could reach.  Otabek glanced at Yuri and Yuri grinned and tilted his head slightly.  Otabek smiled back and tilted his head the same as Yuri.  Chris moaned and mouthed harder.  Otabek braced his feet on the ground and circled his hips once.

“Chris, it’s Xavier’s turn,” Irina said and Chris jerked back from Otabek, thrusting a little in the process and gasping like he’d been stabbed.  Otabek let his head fall back and moaned at the feeling.  He wasn’t normally this showy but with Yuri watching he wanted to be good.

Chris fumbled with his dice again and managed to gasp out, “Xavier, fuck, Xavier mocks the enemy viciously; strumming his lute and making rude noises.”

He managed to complete the roll and gasped, “did it hit?”  It did.  The monster’s magical barrier had gone down when Hades fried the bulb.  Otabek grinned and fucked himself on Chris’ cock a little in victory; he’d been right.  Chris grabbed his hips and held on.  Otabek wasn’t sure if he was trying to keep him still or fuck him harder; whatever it was, Chris was failing at making any sort of impact on his movement.

With the barrier down Alexandrilia could lay the smackdown on the Aspect, using all her strongest and most complicated attacks.  Seraph pulled out his holy spells and used them to “smite the fuck out of the tentacle beast” (thanks Yuri); throwing the occasional heal at whoever needed it.

Hades pulled out his most powerful spells and threw them around like candy.  Xavier managed to buff them but was pretty useless for most of the battle.  To be fair to Chris, Otabek could feel where Chris’ attention was instead.  Every time Otabek succeeded on a roll he swivelled his hips as a reward.  Every time he failed he clenched down in anger.  Chris was panting in his ear and running his hands all over Otabek; it felt good, shivery and yet grounding.  Chris kept trying to thrust up but Otabek gave him no room to move; letting himself settle more solidly around Chris’ cock every time he tried.  Chris rubbed Otabek’s thighs for a full five minutes, ignoring the rest of his body, before trying to grab his cock the first time.  Otabek batted him away absently and Chris went back to petting his sides and flanks.  Otabek gave him a small thrust in reward.  But Chris’ hands kept wandering back to try for Otabek’s cock and Otabek was just not ready to have someone touch him there.  He was too sensitive; kept soft by the cage and aching to get hard.  The thought of someone’s hand, even Yuri’s made him tense up all over.  He didn’t want to actually tell Chris to stop though. It would break the headspace he was in to acknowledge that Chris was inside him and touching him.  He shot an imploring look at Yuri.

“Stop trying to touch his dick, Chris,” Yuri said looking right past Otabek’s ear and presumably into Chris’ eyes.  Chris gulped and started sucking hickeys into Otabek’s neck.  Otabek moaned at the small bites but got himself together to play his turn when it came up.

Eventually they whittled the aspect down and Alexandrilia managed to chop it in half with one giant swing of her ax.  Everyone cheered.  Otabek bounced on Chris’ cock, grinding onto it and groaning at the feel of it inside him.  Chris stopped cheering abruptly and let out what sounded like a sob.  That sound brought Otabek crashing back into his body and he gasped as he realized just how aroused he was.  Chris sounded wrecked behind him, hips continuously trying little hitching thrusts, stymied by Otabek’s weight on his thighs.

“The boss is dead.  You gonna let our boy come?” Alex asked Yuri.  Yuri let his gaze rake over Otabek and Chris and looked contemplative for a moment.  Otabek knew better, that was Yuri’s trolling face.  He ground down against Chris in preparation.

“Please,” Chris whimpered, “ Please, please, please.”

“Otabek,” Yuri said and Otabek’s head snapped up to look at him, “Ride him.”

The words flashed through Otabek leaving only fire in their wake.  He lifted with legs toned and trained from skating; feeling like an empty chasm was tearing open inside him as Chris’ cock left him.  He sank down with equal control; determined to make this good for Yuri (and Alex and Irina) too.  He threw his head back and moaned from the feeling of moving on Chris.  He did it again, faster this time.  And again, faster.  Chris was letting out a high pitched whine, hands gripping the table on either side of Otabek – bracketing him in.  Otabek used Chris’ cock to edge himself closer and closer to orgasm and used his own body to launch Chris in the same direction.  His cock was bouncing and flopping against his thigh, kept soft and vulnerable.  Chris was panting, seemingly beyond words, into Otabek’s shoulder.  Mouthing at the skin there.  Otabek wanted more, wanted pain.  He clenched on his next thrust up and Chris’s hands flew to Otabek’s hips and pulled him down, ramming himself into Otabek deep and hard.  He bit Otabek’s shoulder at the same time and screamed into the bite.  Otabek moaned in response and clamped down on him, circling his hips as much as he could to work Chris through it.

Chris eventually loosened his teeth and hands.  He pulled back and Otabek whined at the loss.  He was so close.  He writhed on Chris’ lap until Chris managed to gasp out words.

“Stop, please stop,” Chris said, head dropping onto Otabek’s shoulder.  Otabek stopped and gritted his teeth against the scream that wanted to claw its way from his throat.

Yuri stood up and swept his arm across the table in a grand gesture that only he could do without looking ridiculous.  He tossed his hair over his shoulder and said, “On the table, on your back.”

Otabek scrambled to obey.  He pulled himself off of Chris and whined at the loss.  Chris swore and slumped into the chair.  Otabek threw himself onto the table then paused.

“Yeah, head towards me,” Yuri said.  Otabek settled and pulled his knees to his chest; wanton in his desperation.  Alex looked like he’d nearly swallowed his tongue.

 

“You want him, he’s here but we’re not gonna wait all night,” Yuri said and Alex tore his gaze from Otabek’s ass and looked at Yuri.  A condom flew through Otabek’s vision and Alex caught it, showing off his coordination.

Alex tore open his pants and then paused, “Do I keep my clothes on?” he asked.

“Whatever,” Yuri said dismissively, “just do it fast.”

Alex locked gazes with Irina and then looked at Chris (who was staring at Otabek’s ass like he he was hypnotized by it).  Alex shook himself and pushed his pants down his thighs and rolled the condom on.

“Lube?” He asked.  

Yuri snorted, “He doesn’t need it.  He’s so lubed up from the plug and my come that you’ll slide right in.”

“Fucking fuck,” Alex said, “you fucked him before you came here?”  Chris looked like he was dying again, palming his dick gently; more absently playing than actually trying to get it up again.  Irina was the one who reached out.  She slid two fingers straight into Otabek with no hesitation and Otabek let out a hiss of pleasure.  He arched his back and tried to grind down on them.  They were slimmer than Yuri’s (which were pretty slim fingers to begin with) and not quite as long, but the hint of her nails added a sense of danger that sent a rush of heat through him.

“Definitely slick enough,” she murmured, low and predatory.  Otabek shivered at her tone and then whined as she pulled her fingers out.

“Damn,” Alex said and then stepped up between Otabek’s thighs and pulled him to the edge of the table as if he weighed nothing.  Fuck.  That strength.  Yuri was strong, sure, but figure skaters had nothing on hockey players when it came to pure physical strength.

“Legs on his shoulders,” Yuri ordered while Otabek’s brains were leaking out of his ears. He did as he was told automatically, feeling the stretch in his already tired muscles.  Yuri grabbed his hands and gently pulled them from his thighs to above his head.  Otabek looked up and saw Yuri standing over him; he tilted his head back and let his mouth fall open, offering his throat for fucking.  Yuri pushed three fingers in and let them rest there.  He dropped one of Alex’s annoying dice (he had a set that jingled as you rolled them) into one of Otabek’s hands and then clamped his hand around Otabek’s wrists and held them down.  Otabek moaned around the fingers in his mouth.

Then he felt something at his entrance and looked down.  Alex was standing there, sweaty and flushed already, staring at Otabek’s mouth.  Yuri pulled his jaw open and Otabek moaned at being watched.  Alex swore and gripped Otabek’s hip with one large hand and himself with the other.  He pressed in.  Otabek tried to press back but between Yuri’s hold on his wrists, Alex’s hold on his hip, and being on his back with his legs on Alex’s shoulders, he couldn’t move.  He whined.  Yuri took his fingers away and Otabek broke into pleading.

“Please please please faster fuck me please,” he got out before Yuri’s fingers were back.

“You heard him,” Yuri said and then.  Then Otabek couldn’t think anymore.  Alex slammed into him, filling him and stretching him again.  He was gone just as fast and then back.  He set a brutal pace, hard and strong and fast (like his hockey actually) and Otabek was gasping around the fingers in his mouth, unable to do anything but breathe.  Alex fucked him and Otabek just took it.  His thighs burned from the stretch as Alex leaned over him, his arms burned from pulling against Yuri, trying to get leverage, and his cock felt almost numb from the constant ache - it was flopping around, glinting in the light and drooling despite not being hard.  Otabek took the fucking, his eyes rolling back and a near constant whine coming from his throat.  Alex leaned down, his dark hair damp with sweat and red with exertion, and bent Otabek nearly in half.  Otabek screamed at the stretch but fisted his hand tight around the die.  Alex grabbed on to Otabek’s shoulder with his teeth and bit; making a matching mark to Chris’.  Otabek screamed, loud and long and overwhelmed and Alex grunted and slammed into him one last time.

Otabek managed to give Alex a couple of moments but when Yuri slid his fingers out of his mouth he broke.

“Ow,” he muttered.

“Get off him, he’s not that flexible,” Yuri said, pushing at Alex’s shoulder.  Alex managed to prop himself up and smirked at Yuri.

“Bet you’re that flexible,” he said and then pulled back which made Otabek whine.

“Of course I am,” Yuri said dismissively.  He was already turning back to Otabek.  Otabek forgot all about everyone else in the room as Yuri smoothed down his hair and ran possessive hands over him.  He avoided Otabek’s nipples which meant there was something more.  Otabek shivered and then couldn’t stop.  He wanted it.  He wanted it so badly and yet he also wanted it to be over.

“Almost over Beka,” Yuri murmured to him, “Only Irina left.”

That was wrong.  Otabek locked his gaze onto Yuri’s tented pants to try and get that across.  Yuri smiled.

“I’ll come when you do,” he said, “now depending on Irina, I think we’re going to have to take the cage off.”

Otabek felt his eyes widen and the swift breath he took was loud in the room.  He wasn’t sure he could do that without coming.  Immediately.  All over himself.

“You can,” Yuri said, dead certainty in his voice and Otabek knew.  Knew he would, because Yuri told him to.

Yuri turned to Irina and asked, “How do you want to fuck him?  Strap on or riding him?”

Irina was already lifting her skirt, “Riding definitely.  Both my boys are done for the day and I want something in me as badly as he does.”

Yuri laughed and Otabek could hear Alex and Chris chuckle.

“Please,” he managed to get out and hoped Yuri understood.  Of course he did.  They had this locked down.  Yuri bent down and retrieved something from their bag.  

“Keep your hands there,” he said and walked around to stand between Otabek’s legs.  He lifted Yuri’s favourite dildo and Otabek moaned in response.  The thought of Yuri’s favourite inside him while someone else took him was almost unbearable.  It would be like Yuri himself inside Otabek and that was what he wanted more than anything.

“Please,” he begged, “please please please.”  And Yuri slid it in, no condom, no extra lube.  It stung in Otabek’s tender and overworked ass but felt so good.  The toy hit none of Otabek’s hotspots but that was perfect.  This toy was Yuri’s.  It would get Otabek off only if Yuri wanted it to.  Then Yuri reached out and Otabek couldn’t breathe.  He twitched and couldn’t figure out if he was trying to get away or arch into it.

“Alex, Chris, would you come hold him down?” Yuri asked.  Otabek could hear them move but was focused on Yuri’s hand, hovering above his cock.  Then hands grabbed his wrists and Chris’ determined face started to edge into his line of sight.  He could see Alex step up behind Yuri and they did a little “who’s moving” dance before Yuri slipped past and let Alex wrap his huge hands around Otabek’s thighs to hold him down.  Yuri climbed up onto the table and knelt beside Otabek.

“Ready?” he asked.  Otabek thrashed, or tried to anyway.  He wasn’t ready, he was too ready, he didn’t know fuck fuck fuck.  

And then Yuri’s hand was on his cock.  Warmth and pressure and torture.  Otabek’s cock ached and he wanted to cry.  And then all there was was blinding pleasure.  Otabek arched and screamed.  A raw noise of pain and pleasure.  It felt like orgasm.  It felt like the first breath after wearing the corset.  It blew him straight out of his body.  

He came back slowly and felt someone touching his cock.  It still felt too sensitive.  But also like he was hard.  There was no way after that.  He blinked back into focus and glanced down and saw Yuri’s hands just finishing rolling down a condom over his cock, drawing attention to the cock ring circling the base and he let his head fall back to the table, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Holy fuck,” someone muttered, Otabek wasn’t sure if it was Alex or Chris.

“Is he okay?” That was definitely Chris.  He sounded concerned.

“He’s fine,” Yuri said, watching Otabek’s face, and it was true.  Otabek knew his safeword and still had the die in his hand.  He could stop this.  He knew that.  He didn’t.

“Keep holding him,” Yuri said, “He’s going to need it.”

Hands refirmed their grips and Otabek watched Irina gracefully climb onto the table.  He was surrounded by beautiful people who were fucking him.  Friends that knew him and wanted him in a visceral sense.  He felt more tears leak from his eyes.  Yuri leaned down and kissed him, casual and possessive.  Otabek moaned brokenly and then felt it.  Felt something wet and hot against his cock.  Yuri pulled back in time for Otabek to watch Irina lower herself onto him.  Otabek thrashed.

Irina was having none of it though, and tightened her thighs around him.  This tightened her around his cock and Otabek couldn’t help the broken whimper that escaped him.  She started to ride him in earnest and the pleasure was an all encompassing tidal wave.  Otabek was blown to pieces beneath it and yet he couldn’t finish.  He couldn’t.  Couldn’t.

He was crying steadily now.  He could hear Irina gasping and making crooning noises, calling him good and perfect.  He could feel hands tightening on his thighs and wrists and a third set petting him in the way Yuri always did when Otabek got like this.  He pushed into the touch as much as he could.

He managed to focus when one of those hands left him.  He opened his eyes and found it moving under Irina’s skirt.  She was gasping and jerking on him, tightening in waves and Otabek lost it, writhing and thrashing and he thought he was probably screaming.  They held him fast and Irina rode him until she was shivering with the aftershocks.

Irina slipped off him and into Alex’s chest.  She sat on Otabek’s thighs and Otabek just lay there and cried.  He wanted to come but wasn’t sure he could, wasn’t sure Yuri would ever let him.  He was so overwhelmed that he didn’t even react to Yuri stripping the condom and releasing the cock ring.

“Hey,” Yuri said softly, “Look at me Beka.  Come on, watch me.”

And Yuri had his cock out and was stripping it hard and fast, kneeling over Otabek, caressing his face with his free hand.  Otabek turned his head and mouthed at Yuri’s hand, not coordinated enough for a real kiss.  His eyes drew up to Yuri’s face as Yuri started making those hitching moans he made right before coming.  Otabek wanted to see Yuri come, wanted to be covered in it, inside and out.

“Fuck,” Yuri hissed and painted Otabek.  Then he reached out to Otabek’s chest and ordered, “Come.”  and twisted Otabek’s nipple hard.

Otabek screamed.  Lightning raced through him and the feeling before hadn’t been orgasm, this was.  It was ecstasy and torture and way too much of everything.  Otabek bucked and writhed and came without anyone anywhere near his cock.  He blew past the limits of his body and everything went white.

And he passed out.

When he came back to himself, gradually, slowly, one sense at a time, he realized that they’d moved to the living room.  He pried a eye open and found that he and Yuri were on a loveseat and the trio was on the couch all curled up together.  Everyone was eating dessert and drinking juice.  Otabek smiled dopily up a Yuri, definitely not all back yet.  That had been intense.  Yuri smiled back and kissed him.  Otabek greedily drank in the kisses but eventually Yuri pulled back.  He got Otabek to eat and drink and Otabek began to feel more like himself.

“Why don’t we finish up the session in here,” Irina said, “I have some wrap up, but nothing we can’t do on the couches.”

“Sounds great,” Alex said, curling around both of his partners a little more.  Yuri smiled and nodded and Otabek propped himself up in a slightly more vertical position.

“After the Aspect of Lolth was defeated, the unicorns charge into the clearing.  They trot around the disintegrating remains and begin touching various rotten and corrupt places with their horns.  The spots heal or burn out depending on factors that you can’t discern.  Some of the unicorns break off to trot circles around Xavier as if saying goodbye.”

“I pet one and thank them for their assistance,” Chris said.

“They seem to understand you and nudge you in the direction you came.  As you reach the edge of the clearing you can see the hermit you met earlier, seeming cleaner and in better health.  ‘Thank you,’ he says in a voice that you recognize from several days before.”

“HA I told you he was the Goddess in disguise!” Alex crowed.

“Indeed, Alexandrilia, I am the one who sent you on this quest.  You have succeeded in saving the Feywild.  You have my utmost gratitude.”

As Irina continued describing the party they attended where Xavier made a fool of himself, Seraph managed to piss off a local lord and get himself challenged to a duel, and Alexandrilia somehow continued her streak of sleeping with every goddess they met, Otabek relaxed further and further into Yuri.  Eventually Irina wrapped it up, complete with stinger for the next session (this time courtesy of the lord Seraph pissed off - whose wife hired them to find their missing daughter).  Yuri bundled Otabek into his clothes and they made their way back to the car.

“Thanks,” Otabek said, once they were out of the house, “that was perfect.”

Yuri just smiled softly at him.

Then he smirked, “Do you think you could come again if I blow you when we get home?”

Otabek tripped over nothing and clenched his jaw on a moan.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the DnD mechanics vague on purpose, imagine them playing whatever edition you wish. I’ve tried to write it so that it could be set in actual DnD lore even though I, myself, have only ever played homebrew campaigns. Hopefully it worked. (Irina is a way more descriptive DM than any of mine too :D)
> 
> Alex = Alexander Ovechkin. I was cagey about his team and details both because I wanted to thinly veil the character and because I didn’t want to do a lot of research (/lazy). I completely ignored any actual relationships of Ovie’s and made up my own lady character for this (I have no idea what would even be accurate). You can imagine her as a thinly veiled real person if you want :)


End file.
